


Wish Upon A Shooting Star

by Allbets



Series: Huntbastian week 2014 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Huntbastian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allbets/pseuds/Allbets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>body swap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Upon A Shooting Star

Sebastian just had a frustrating Friday night at Scandals. He perched on a stool by the bar, Hunter ghosting in his mind, as if it’s not enough as it already had been. He barely noticed anyone in the bar while drinking alone till he decided to stop being pathetic over some not-even-remotely-bi-curious asshole and to follow the lead of a random twenty-some man to the back alley of the shitty place. The man was just ordinary-looking and was not Sebastian’s usual type but he had board shoulders just like Hunter did, oh, please, Sebastian, give yourself a break. They were about to make out when Sebastian was suddenly struck by a mental image of Hunter watching him from somewhere and he immediately felt disgusted of everything. Same story happened last Friday. Second time in a row, just great. He pushed the man away and murmured sorry before ran directly to the taxi station nearby.

Hunter had been frustrated over the whole week. It had been annoy that his roommate had been constantly hitting on him, but everything stopped since last Friday night after Sebastian came back from Scandals. The blatant gazes and suggestive gestures and shameless lines were all gone, which should be a relief for Hunter given he had found himself less and less confident with the “still straight” response to Sebastian. However, instead of feeling relief, he found himself been missing all the annoyances and then he realized that he had been secretly growing feelings for this unashamed Casanova. He had never thought that he would get into a confusion about his sexuality because for god’s sake he always knew he’s straight. He only mentioned this confusion vaguely to his friend Gina over the phone by an accident but Gina immediately detected that he must had feelings for some boy, which made Hunter even more frustrated.

Sebastian sneaked in the room in the midnight and threw himself to his bed, not bothering with a change or a shower, he could deal with it tomorrow morning. Hunter heard Sebastian unlocking the door and decided not to say a word. They laid on their respective beds quietly in the darkness and thought about each other. I just wish you know how I feel about you. The minds of Hunter and Sebastian synchronized at the moment before they fell asleep. Meanwhile, on the top of the roof, Clarence Meowed at a shooting star across the sky.

Sebastian heard the alarm. He reached out for his phone with eyes closed and gave it a glance when he grasped it. 6:30 AM. What the heck? He never set alarm this early, even for school days. He’s not Hunter. He did not do morning joggings. So he just turned off the alarm and buried his head in the pillow again. Then suddenly he was shoved off from his bed to the floor. “What the…” Sebastian was about to curse and shove back but only stunned on the floor and lost his words when he saw himself standing in front of him.

Was this even real? What had happened? Had he lived in some cheaply made movie with the “body swap” Hollywood cliché? Sebastian still felt the physical pain from that shove so he knew this was real. He reached out for the hand offered by himself or his body and got his feet back on the floor while he called hesitantly, “Hunter?”

“Good. You do not freak out as I expected. I woke up this morning for a refreshing morning jog and only found myself stinking in your body and your cloths. How many drinks did you have last night? Why did you not take a shower?”

“Seriously, Hunter? We are now like living in a Kaflka’s Metamorphosis nightmare and the first thing you can think about is to complain me not taking a shower and how many drinks I had last night. Are we married or something? ‘Cause last time I checked you are still straight.”

“At least you get my body. I get this stinking thing. I need a shower now. Besides, I’ve deliberated the whole thing already while you were asleep. This is Saturday so no class. We only have Warbler practice this afternoon so for the rest of the day we will only work on all the materials we can find about this bull-shit- supernatural-body-swap-thing, unless you have better ideas.”

“Oh, please, I have a body of god. Just go hit the shower now unless you want me to join you. Wait a minute, I do have better ideas. Now the Metamorphosis has happened and who knows what will happen next, we shall totally have mind-blowing sex all day in case tomorrow is the end of the world.”

“Go fuck yourself, Sebastian.” Hunter went to the bathroom in a beeline, “and keep the hands off my body!”

Sebastian was alone in the room and the shock had gone after the quarrel. He looked at his new body, Hunter’s body, and saw those amazing abs; apparently Hunter only had his boxers on when he went to bed last night. Sebastian felt so tempted and curiosity got the best of him, so he slid his hands into the boxers and striped down to the knees. He looked down at the cock with a smug smirk and pictured some erotic scenes in his head and, voila, a beautiful erection.

Hunter had not done any better than Sebastian; in fact, it was only worse. He had not realized what he get into until he could not help feeling the desire in deep once he got naked in the shower in Sebastian’s body and put the shower gel on the very body. He tried to keep his mind blank and managed to take a cold shower with eyes closed. Hunter rushed out of the shower within five minutes, felt exhausted and frustrated from strangling the idea of masturbation in the shower. 

“Have you enjoyed my body during the shower?” Sebastian smirked suggestively.

“Shut up, Smythe.” Hunter snapped and avoided eye contact with Sebastian.

“Your loss. By the way, you’ve got a nice cock.” Sebastian teased.

“Sebastian, what have you done?” Hunter practically yelled at Sebastian. 

“Wow, clam down, damsel. I have the dignity to respect you and not to touch your body. Just one glance, cross my heart and hope to die. Truce?”

“Truce.”

They spent the whole morning and the early afternoon in the library, searching and reading articles about paranormal phenomena of body swap, only taking a short lunch break. The results were not optimistic till they had to leave for the Warbler practice. The practice went well as they both had already been very familiar with the choreography and the other’s movements. Sebastian dismissed the Warblers and rubbed his temples when he felt his phone vibrated in the pocket. He picked up the phone without a second thought but immediately realized that the call is for Hunter. He glanced at the name of the incoming call and decided to answer it anyway to avoid suspicion, “Hi, Gina, Can I call you later sometime? I’m in the middle of something important. ”

“Oh, sure. Important? OMG, are you with the boy you have a crush on? ” a girl giggled in excitement over the phone.

“What? No. Warbler Practice. Gonna run, bye.” Hunter had a crush on a boy!?

“Bye.” The girl hung up.

Hunter did not see Sebastian answering his phone since he was stopped by Jeff. Jeff came to Hunter and gave him a nudge, “Are you OK, dude? I’m a little worried about you now.”

“What? Yes, I’m totally fine.” Did Jeff sense something abnormal? 

“Look…I should not say this, but Sebastian, you need to stop pinning your hope on Hunter. He’s straight.”

“I said I’m totally fine.” What did he mean by that?

“OK. If you say so.” Jeff left with a sympathetic look. And what was that Look?

Hunter came to Sebastian when Sebastian was deleting the call record. “Who called?” Hunter asked. “Just a wrong number.” Sebastian shrugged and handed out the phone to Hunter. They companied each other to the dining hall in a silence and only exchanged some bullet points from their readings over the dinner. Then they went back to their room, diving in the research again.

“Hunter, what if we never get to swap back?” Sebastian asked out of a sudden.

“No, we won’t. We just need to figure out what had happened and to find out a solution. ”Hunter answered without looking up, still concentrated on an article about recent mind transfer study.

“Hypothetically, what if we never got the solution?” Sebastian did not give up.

Sensed the fear and the uncertainty in Sebastian’s voice, Hunter looked up from the book and gazed at Sebastian and carefully made his face expressionless to hide the fact that he’s just as terrified as the French boy, “Sebastian, if I have to be trapped in someone else’s body for the rest of my life, I’d rather that person be you. But we will figure it out, sooner or later. ”

Sebastian astounded at Hunter’s answer. He pondered over what he had heard. For seconds they just gazed at each other without words. It was surreal like they were gazing at the mirror but seeing a different soul in their reflection. Then Sebastian spoke, “When I answered your phone after the practice, it’s not a wrong number call, it’s your friend Gina. She said you had feelings for some boy, who is that?”

The question caught Hunter off guard. He wanted to deny it instinctively. But what is the point to deny it given now that he’s trapped in the very body of the boy he had feelings for? Hunter inhaled deeply then exhaled, “It is you. I have feelings for you, Sebastian.” Somehow he managed his voice steady and calm whilst he could practically hear his own heartbeat. Bravo, Hunter, bravo.

Sebastian kept his eye contact with Hunter and slowly leaned forward without more questioning. Hunter knew what was about to happen and he just waited right there for it to happen, while his gaze went down to Sebastian’s lips and back to his eyes. It felt like forever till he had finally been kissed. His eyes lost focus so he closed them, while he felt the eyelashes brushed over his face, knowing the other boy must had his eyes closed at the same time. He never felt something so soft and fragile and firm. Now you know it. Now you know how I feel about you. Their minds synchronized again. 

When they parted and opened their eyes and saw each other, and then they looked down at their respective bodies in astonishment. For a minute there was a silence, till Hunter broke it, “Do you think we gonna swap again if we kiss again?”

“I will risk that.” Sebastian leaned forward and kissed Hunter again.

**Author's Note:**

> Huntbastian Week 2014 Day 5 - Body Swap


End file.
